Warriors: Choose your own Path!
by ged565
Summary: A story in which you decide which chapters you advance to by making choices! Your classic 'choose your own path' story! Play as Rosekit, a beautiful thunderclan she-kit who isn't afraid of voicing her thoughts! She can be hasty at times, but that just adds to her charm! However...her life isn't as sweet as it seems. Unbeknownst to her, she has secrets buried down inside of her...
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors in any way, shape, or form!**

 **This is a 'choose your own path' story! Meaning that every chapter will end in a cliff hanger, and then YOU will decide where you want the story to take you next! I update multiple chapters at once because of the different possible choices. You will be playing as Rosekit(find her down below, you can't miss her) and decide how her life goes! But be careful, because there is a hell of a lot of drama smacked into her life, poor kit. If you are confused, you'll learn after the first chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Thornstar- Burly, brown tom with ragged fur and yellow eyes

Deputy: Lilyfall- Dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Birchfoot- Young golden tom with one white paw

Warriors:

Applepelt- Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Dappletail- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkwing- Black tom with blue eyes

Thistlestorm- Large black tom with one white forepaw

-Apprentice- Smokepaw

Sunnyflower- Golden she-cat with white paws and rings on her tail

Darkfur- Dark gray tom with darker stripes

Mapledaze- Light brown tabby she-cat

-Apprentice- Mistypaw

Fernpelt- White she-cat with gray spots

Brambleblaze- Dark ginger tom

Sandstripe- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

-Apprentice- Rainpaw

Cloudstream- White tom with blue eyes

Owlnose- Light brown tom with green eyes

Branchclaw- Brown tom with green eyes

Snowshine- White she-cat with blue eyes

Grasswhisker- Brown tabby tom

Pineheart- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Smokepaw- Very dark gray tom with black tail tip

Mistypaw- Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Rainpaw- White tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Brightpool- Bright orange she-cat, Flamekit(Orange tabby tom)

Moonfall- Solid gray she-cat with white paws, _**Rosekit(Golden she-cat)**_ , Oakkit(Dark gray tom with dark spots), Blossomkit(Brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit(Pale gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

Hollyfang- Brown she-cat

Crowwhisker- Black tom with one torn ear

Dustfur- Pale brown tom

Shadowclan

Leader: Whitestar- White tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Lynxpelt- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Gorsefur- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

-Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Leopardtooth- Light brown she-cat

-Apprentice- Graypaw

Cedartail- Brown tabby tom

Nightsplash- Black tom with green eyes

Wingpelt- White tom with blue eyes

Mousefoot- Brown she-cat with one white foot

Duskflight- Black tom with darker rings on tail

-Apprentice- Longpaw

Swiftfur- White tom with black spots

Poppytalon- Lithe tortoiseshell she-cat

-Apprentice- Snowpaw

Ravenheart- Black tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice- Starlingpaw

Redbelly- Orange she-cat with two white forepaws

Hazelstep- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- Gray tom

Snowpaw- Small white she-cat

Longpaw- Black tom with pale yellow eyes

Starlingpaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Ivywing- Black she-cat

Yarrowtail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, Mistkit(Small white tom), Shiningkit(Orange she-cat)

Elders:

Dapplefoot- Spotted brown she-cat

Goldeye- White she-cat with amber eyes

Windclan

Leader: Petalstar- Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Adderclaw- Orange tom with white tail

Medicine Cat: Lilaceyes- Smooth black she-cat

-Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Warriors:

Thrushfeather- Dark brown tom with white chest

Creekflower- Gray she-cat with lighter stripes

-Apprentice- Mudpaw

Heatherpool- Light brown tabby she-cat

Silverfang- Silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Skypelt- Gray tabby tom

Sorrelstride- Orange she-cat

-Apprentice- Bouncepaw

Volepelt- Brown tom with amber eyes

Mosscloud- Black she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitfrost- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

-Apprentice- Fernpaw

Cloverpelt- Dark Gray she-cat

Maplebreeze- Black she-cat

Runningtail- Black and white tom

Lionspot- Orange tabby tom

Toadleap- White tom with one black forepaw

Apprentices:

Mudpaw- Brown tabby tom

Fernpaw- Black she-cat

Bouncepaw- Light ginger tom

Pebblepaw- Gray tabby tom

Queens:

Honeyfur- Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Peachfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat, Fawnkit(Dark orange tabby she-cat), Stormkit(Black tom)

Elders:

Tallflight- Dark gray tom with spots

Bluewhisker- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Treeface- Dusty brown tom

Riverclan

Leader: Amberstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowpad- Light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Aspenfall- Black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Marshstep- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Berrypelt- Brown tom with lighter brown spots

Wildbreeze- White tom

Badgerpelt- Black tom with a white stripe

Leafshine- Dappled golden she-cat

-Apprentice- Fishpaw

Rowanheart- Black tom with yellow eyes

Timbertail- Dark brown tom with white stripes

Foxclaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice- Icepaw

Dreamleaf- Black she-cat with blue eyes

-Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Olivefeather- White she-cat

Softfoot- Black she-cat with white muzzle

Swiftswim- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Juniperpelt- Silver she-cat

Falconheart- Dark brown tom with darker shades

-Apprentice- Larkpaw

Apprentices:

Fishpaw- Light gray tom

Kestrelpaw- White tom with green eyes

Icepaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Larkpaw- Golden she-cat

Queens:

Brindlestream- Light brown tabby she-cat

Fogcloud- Gray she-cat

Elders:

Cinderface- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewclaw- Dark brown tabby tom

* * *

 **Alright then! Rosekit is ready to get this journey started, I hope you're ready to play!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoy reading it, it mostly just introduces you to Rosekit's personality a bit, HOWEVER! THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHOICE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! BE PREPARED!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Everything was a blur, literally everything. Sight, hearing, smell, taste...everything was like a blur. The little golden she-kit could just barely hear heavy breathing, and it wasn't her own. It was from whomever was carrying her. Suddenly, she was set down. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, there were two more cats._

" _Here...please." A voice croaked out. The cats were just shadowy figures in the little kit's eyes. She felt warmth around her as someone curled around her. She stared intently at the face that had not yet spoken or approached her yet, but couldn't make him out no matter how hard she tried. Finally, the tom spoke._

" _We'd best be off." He muttered. He finally approached her._

" _Let me get a good look at her." The tom approached, but no matter how close he got, he was shadowed. She became aware that she was being carried again as there was more walking. She had no clue what was going on. She couldn't make sense of anything…_

Light filtered into the den through the cracks the branches left in the nursery. Rosekit yawned as she blinked awake.

"What a strange dream…" She whispered. She felt a tail slap her in the face, and she recoiled immediately, looking at the culprit.

"Oakkit." She said, smirking as she began prodding his face. He stirred, so she poked him harder. He sprung up so suddenly that Rosekit fell back, accidentally knocking into her other brother Ashkit and waking him up, as well.

"Wha?" Oakkit muttered, looking around. Rosekit laughed at him as Ashkit began grooming himself. Blossomkit, her sister, was also awake now.

"You guys are so loud…" She muttered. The body they had been curled against moved before turning to look at them. She was their mother, Moonfall. Moonfall wore a smile on her face as she watched her kit's antics.

"Ashkit has the right idea." She commented as he continued grooming himself.

"Well then Ashkit can stay here!" Rosekit said as she cheerfully ran out of the den and into the clearing of the camp. The sun momentarily blinded her, reflecting off of her shimmering golden pelt. Oakkit and Blossomkit had followed her out, and they both seemed to have the same reaction towards the sudden light. Rosekit smiled as she ran back to the two of them.

"Come on, let's get something to eat!" She exclaimed. They nodded excitedly.

"Last one to the fresh kill pile is an old elder!" Oakkit called out as he ran.

"Well I'm not an old elder!" Blossomkit said, running after him. Rosekit was on their heels already. Oakkit made it there first.

"Looks like Rosekit is the old-ah!" Blossomkit yelled as she tripped. Rosekit giggled as she passed her.

"Who's the old elder?" Blossomkit began grumbling as she got up and stomped over to them.

"Come on!" Rosekit said, grabbing a raven. However, Oakkit immediately shook his head.

"No, Rosekit! You know I don't like ravens. They're way too feathery and...ugh. Can't you pick something else?" Rosekit rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be picky about prey? Fine…" She put the raven back and instead picked out a small squirrel. She dragged it over and the three of them settled down to share it. While they were eating, a patrol came back, and a cat bounded up to them.

"I see the three of you are getting older by the second, huh?" Branchclaw said. They all stopped eating and jumped up to see their father.

"Dad! Did you catch any prey!?" Oakkit asked excitedly. He chuckled.

"Well, it was a border patrol, so no." Oakkit sat down disappointedly.

"You still could've caught something…" He muttered. Rosekit pushed the squirrel forward with her nose.

"Eat some!" Her dad smiled at her.

"Oh, that's alright, you kits finish up, I'm going to grab something to share with your mother."

"Can you tell Ashkit that if he doesn't hurry up we'll finish without him, then?" Rosekit asked. "We won't _actually_ finish without him." She added. Branchclaw rested his tail tip on her shoulder before moving past her to the fresh kill pile.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him!" Rosekit purred before turning back to eat. Branchclaw picked out a raven and bounded into the nursery, Oakkit looking after him.

"I guess I didn't get my dislike of ravens from _them_!" Blossomkit flicked him with her tail amusedly. Moments later, Ashkit came bounding towards them, panting.

"Sorry! Is there any left?"

"Of course there is!" Rosekit said, rolling her eyes a bit. Ashkit settled down to finish the squirrel as the rest of them stood.

"I can't wait until we can go out into the forest…" Rosekit said, staring longingly at the entrance/exit of the camp. Oakkit snorted.

"Yeah, but you can't wait for anything." Rosekit stomped her foot.

"What's that supposed to mean!? And aren't you excited, too?" Oakkit sighed at that, but before he could respond, Blossomkit tapped his shoulder with her tail with a mischievous look on her face before quickly running off.

"Tag, you're it!" She called from over her shoulder before she disappeared behind the apprentices den. Oakkit just stood still, shocked for a moment, before he realized what was happening. Wasting no time, he dashed for Rosekit, a grin on his face. Rosekit giggled as well, quickly turning around. She dug her heels into the ground before shooting herself forward, sprinting out of his reach. She turned to watch him chase her and quickened her pace. She turned around, just to bump into a cat.

"Oof!" She said as they collided, falling to the ground. Oakkit caught up and stopped abruptly, looking down at her and waving his paw in front of her face.

"Hey! Rosekit! Are you okay?" He asked. Rosekit blinked a few times before quickly getting on her feet and lashing her tail.

"Who got in my way?" She demanded. She turned to see a dark cat just a bit larger than they were standing there. It was Smokepaw.

"S-sorry, Rosekit! But you should look where you're going, too!" He said. Rosekit rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She and Oakkit left and went to look for Blossomkit.

"Well, tag is no fun anymore. Let's play something else." Oakkit agreed with her as they called out Blossomkit's name, peering behind the apprentices den. There were footsteps behind them, and Rosekit turned around to see Flamekit.

"Flamekit!" Rosekit exclaimed, running over to him. She stopped in front of him, glaring a little.

"Do you know where Blossomkit is?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Blossomkit? What, you can't even keep track of your own littermates now?" Rosekit huffed at him.

"Of course I can! And at least I _have_ littermates!" Flamekit faked a look of being offended by her. Oakkit padded up to them uncertainly as they argued.

"Why are the two of you always fighting?" He asked, but he was totally ignored as Flamekit looked Rosekit up and down.

"You aren't even groomed! It's no wonder Blossomkit ran away from you." Rosekit gasped at his rudeness, stomping up even closer to him to look at him eye to eye.

"You think you're smart?" Just then, Blossomkit quickly ran up to them, panting.

"Stop that!" She exclaimed. With both of them giving a huff, Rosekit and Flamekit turned away from each other. Blossomkit and Oakkit both just gave them both a shake of their heads as Ashkit padded over silently.

"You two again?" They all turned around to see Flamekit's mother, Brightpool padding over. She stopped in front of Flamekit, and Moonfall and Branchclaw followed her out of the nursery over to the kits.

"Flamekit, you should try to break your habit of arguing every time you see Rosekit. You're going to be made an apprentice soon." Brightpool lectured. At first his head hung, but his eyes gleamed at the mention of being made an apprentice. Moonfall nodded.

"The four of you will become apprentices very soon, too, you know. You should start to act like it." However, at this point none of the kits were listening.

"I can barely wait! I bet I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!" Oakkit said. Flamekit snorted at that.

"Best apprentice? I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" They all chatted eagerly when suddenly, Birchfoot approached, carrying herbs. He dropped the herbs down by Brightpool.

"You had a bellyache earlier, right? Juniper berries." He said simply. Brightpool dipped her head and licked up the berries. Birchfoot looked at the kits and sighed.

"Such a loud bunch, and so much of you, too. No doubt the apprentices den will be quite full." He began walking away as they continued talking about who was going to be the best apprentice den, but Rosekit sat quietly as she watched Birchfoot retreat into the medicine cat den.

"Hey, hey, you've been quiet! Probably because you know you'll never be the best!" Flamekit said to her, but she didn't reply or look at him. She kept her gaze. Oakkit padded up to her worriedly.

"He's right, you _have_ been quiet. Aren't you going to say how you're going to be the best warrior?" Rosekit snapped back to him.

"Huh?" Oakkit blinked a few times, his head going from Rosekit, to the medicine cat den, and back. He gasped and jumped up.

"Oh I see! You want to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Rosekit blinked as they all waited for her to confirm it. She sighed.

"I…"

" **I want to be a warrior apprentice."**

 **If this option is what you want Rosekit to choose, proceed to chapter 2A.**

" **I want to become a medicine cat apprentice."**

 **If this option is what you want Rosekit to choose, proceed to chapter 2B.**

* * *

 **This choice will basically shape the entire story. You can go the warrior route or the medicine cat route. Whichever one you choose, both should end up equally as interesting and with equally as much drama as the other. So, review which route you think you're going to be taking in this story! I will update and have chapters 2A and 2B out as soon as possible!**

 **If you are confused as to how this will work, let me clear it up. I will be posting two chapters at the same time once I have it done, one will be titled Chapter 2A and one will be Chapter 2B. Look forward to it, until then! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2A

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors in any way, shape, or form.**

 **It's a choose your own path story, so I have to make sure I update the first few chapters as fast as possible, at the very least. Chose your own path stories need to get rolling fast in order to keep interest and get to the interesting things...so here's a super fast update!**

 **Reader, you have chosen the path of the warrior!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2A**

"I...can't believe how mouse-brained you are. Obviously I'm going to become a _warrior_ apprentice!" Rosekit shouted half amusedly, half annoyedly. Oakkit blinked before laughing.

"I thought so." Ashkit blinked.

"Wait, doesn't that mean there won't be a single medicine cat apprentice?" Rosekit snorted at him.

"We've _had_ no medicine cat apprentice, so it's nothing to fuss over. Besides, Birchfoot is really young so I'm sure he'll stay healthy at least until he does get an apprentice." Ashkit blinked at her slightly uncertainly, but nodded his head.

"Alright, that's enough. Get some rest, you kits will literally be made apprentices any day now." Oakkit kneaded the ground.

"I want to be an apprentice _now_!" He argued, but Blossomkit flicked his ear with her tail.

"You know that's not possible…" Oakkit sighed, but stared at the entrance, and Rosekit padded over to him sympathetically.

"I want to see the forest, too. We'll just have to wait." Oakkit nodded.

"Don't worry." Brightpool assured, her eyes twinkling. "It may be sooner than you think." Flamekit sighed at his mother.

"Everyone says that." She laughed at him before her and Moonfall padded back to the nursery den. Branchclaw smiled.

"Want me to let you in on a secret?" They all immediately leaned in, Rosekit's eyes gleaming.

"I like secrets!"

"Do you now? Good!" Branchclaw said, crouching down to whisper. "Now, I'm not supposed to be telling you this but…" They all began jumping up and down, yelling at him to spit it out, and he laughed. "Alright, alright! Listen...Thornstar is already deciding on who your mentors will be. You could literally be made apprentices later today!" The kits all gasped as they looked at each other.

"Made apprentices...later today…?" Oakkit looked like he could faint. Rosekit jumped up and touched noses with her father.

"You're the best!" He laughed as he walked off into the warriors den and the kits ran back into the nursery.

"Do you think it'll happen later today? Do you? Do you!?" Rosekit chatted excitedly as the others followed her. Moonfall's eyes twinkled.

"Oh? Suddenly your outlook changed." She said. Rosekit bounded over to her.

"Yeah, but dad told us that Thornstar was already-" Rosekit was immediately pounced on by Flamekit, who smiled up at Moonfall.

"That...Thornstar was already 100 moons old!" Moonfall laughed.

"If you come up with a lie, you should make sure it's a good lie. So Branchclaw told you? That mouse brain…" Rosekit shoved Flamekit off of her with a grunt and jumped to her paws to face him angrily.

"Why'd you go off doing that? _This_ is why nobody would _ever_ tell you their secrets!" Flamekit said. Rosekit rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, it's just our mothers, it's fine to spill our secrets to them! And besides, she already knew!" Flamekit lashed his tail.

"The point was that nobody was supposed to know that Branchclaw told us, otherwise he could get in trouble!" Rosekit snorted and looked over her shoulder at Moonfall.

"Yeah, if my mom gets my dad in trouble like this then I'll start worrying about the future of thunderclan." Blossomkit bounded over to them.

"Could the two of you stop that? I'm trying to look for Ashkit, now help me!" They blinked uncertainly, so Oakkit padded over as well.

"He just disappeared!" Rosekit sighed.

"I'm sure he's _somewhere_ in the camp, and isn't he allowed to go off on his own? He does it a lot, anyways. Stop being such worrywarts." Blossomkit blinked in surprise, gaping her mouth at Rosekit.

"Since when did you get so mature?" Flamekit snickered at that remark, and Rosekit cast him an icy glare. Suddenly, the entrance to the nursery was pushed as Ashkit entered the den, and the four of them bounded over.

"Where were you!? Not that I was wondering." Blossomkit added quickly. Ashkit looked at his littermates and Flamekit quizzically.

"I was just-" He was cut off by Oakkit giving a shout. They turned to see him waddle over, and they all gave him a long stare. He blinked at them.

"What?" He asked, but they all just continued staring, and he sighed, leaning in.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but-" Flamekit chuckled.

"Careful, if it's a secret you might want to send Rosekit off." She glared at him.

"Shut up, Flamekit! What were you saying, Oakkit?" She turned back to her brother, who raised his paw.

"Actually, the thing is...earlier, I got a splinter stuck in my paw." They all watched as Ashkit pushed himself forward, inspecting the paw.

"For how long?" He asked. Oakkit looked up thoughtfully.

"I don't know...it's from when we were playing tag. That's why I didn't want to play anymore." Rosekit blinked in surprise.

"But you didn't say anything!" He shrugged.

"I don't want mom to know, she always thinks I'm getting into trouble...so I pretended it wasn't there, but it hurts! But don't let her know!" Oakkit pleaded. Ashkit walked behind Oakkit and pushed him along.

"Come along, now, we're taking you to Birchfoot." Oakkit shouted in protest, but Ashkit had already herded him along with the others watching them in confusion.

"What just happened?" Rosekit asked. Flamekit shrugged. Blossomkit yawned.

"Well, I don't know about you two arguers but I'm going to sleep." She padded over to where Moonfall was already sleeping and curled up next to her. Rosekit and Flamekit blinked at each other uneasily.

"What? You got a splinter in _your_ paw?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, but with your attitude I'd figure you to have a thorn in your pelt." He turned and walked to curl up next to Brightpool, and Rosekit smirked. She had gotten the last insult. Happily, she skipped over and curled up next to Blossomkit, resting her tail tip on her nose. She sighed as she shut her eyes.

Rosekit felt somebody prodding her awake.

"Rosekit! Rosekit!" Excited voices urged. Slowly, she blinked awake, stretching and yawning.

"Wake up already!" She sprung to her paws and turned to see Oakkit had been waking her while Blossomkit was getting groomed by Moonfall. She looked Blossomkit over, before nodding in approval and letting her run off before turning to Rosekit.

"Your turn." Rosekit rolled her eyes, but walked over and allowed her mother to groom her.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked. Oakkit grinned.

"The clan is already gathering around the ledge." Rosekit blinked a few times.

"Gathering around the ledge? For what?" Ashkit leaped forward.

"What do you think!?" Rosekit's eyes widened. Flamekit bounded over to them as Brightpool finished grooming him. Rosekit looked him over. His orange fur was smoothly laid against him, allowing her to see the outline of his haunches better. He wore a grin that was almost cute. Rosekit did a double take, blinking a few times. What had she just thought?

"Okay!" Moonfall nodded hurriedly and approvingly as she stood and Rosekit bounded free, stretching one more time before straightening herself. Brightpool also padded over and they pushed their kits along outside of the den. They saw the clan was indeed gathered, and they saw Branchclaw looking his kits over proudly. The five of them lined up, each of them nothing more than bundling balls of groomed excitement. They all looked up to see Thornstar standing on the ledge, and Rosekit's eyes widened as she zeroed in on him. He looked majestic yet fierce at the edge, the wind from higher ground blowing his fur to one side as his yellow eyes looked over his clan proudly and purposefully. He looked like he belonged on that ledge as the leader of the clan, and Rosekit immediately became proud that she was a part of thunderclan. Finally, Thornstar's powerful gaze washed over them, making them tingle with excitement. He smiled.

"Blossomkit." He said, his voice booming. Whether it was from the echo on the ledge or his natural voice, Rosekit didn't know, but either way it was amazing. Everything about Thornstar had her impressed. Beside her, Blossomkit was jumping with excitement, and Thornstar curled his lips back in an amused smile.

"Blossomkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Sunnyflower. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Blossompaw bounded forward excitedly to meet Sunnyflower, and the two of them touched noses. Thornstar's gaze swept over the kits once more.

"Oakkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Owlnose. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Oakpaw rushed forward to touch noses with Owlnose, who seemed just as excited to have an apprentice.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Dappletail. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Flamepaw touched noses with Dappletail, and Rosekit suddenly got nervous with only Ashkit beside her. Who was her mentor going to be? Thornstar smiled.

"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Lilyfall. I know she will pass down all she knows on to you." Rosepaw was too stunned to move for a second, but with a small nudge from Ashkit, she bounded forward towards the deputy of thunderclan and her new mentor, touching noses with Lilyfall. All eyes became focused on Ashkit. Then, a cat pushed through the crowd, until Birchfoot sat right beneath the ledge. Rosepaw gasped in excitement as Birchfoot smiled.

"Cats of thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown and proven to me his eagerness to learn. Your next medicine cat will be Ashpaw!" Ashpaw smiled excitedly as Thornstar cleared his throat.

"Ashpaw, do you accept the post of apprenticeship to Birchfoot?" Ashpaw nodded.

"I do!" Birchfoot stepped forward.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Ashpaw dipped his head before touching noses with Birchfoot.

"The good wishes of all of thunderclan shall go with you." Thornstar wrapped up. Cats immediately rose in chorus.

"Blossompaw! Oakpaw! Flamepaw! Rosepaw! Ashpaw!" They repeated. Rosepaw could feel the blood pulsating in her body excitedly. Never before had she been so excited! As soon as the crowd began clearing up, they all ran to each other and met halfway.

"Ashpaw! Why didn't you say anything!?" Rosepaw yelled. He laughed.

"I tried, but Oakpaw cut me off." Blossompaw was jumping up and down.

"It's so weird to be using 'paw', but it's so cool!" They all nodded in agreement as Thornstar walked over to them.

"I'm sure you'll make great apprentices." He said. He cast Rosepaw a glance before turning and walking back to the ledge, greeting Branchclaw who was coming towards them on the way. Rosepaw blinked, figuring she had just imagined it and turned back to Branchclaw as he came upon them with a smile.

"You're finally apprentices! I know you're all going to be the number one hunters in thunderclan!" Rosepaw snorted.

"All of us? Sorry, that position goes to just me! I have Lilyfall as my deputy!" They heard a chuckle to see Moonfall and Lilyfall side by side. Moonfall let out a peaceful sigh.

"But still, I'm glad. Rosepaw is a troublesome one, so I'll feel at ease if she's being watched over by my sister." Lilyfall chuckled.

"You could say by your deputy, but sister works too." Just then, Rosepaw yawned, and all of them turned to look at her with a small laugh.

"How are you tired? Aren't you super full of energy right now?" Flamepaw said pointedly, yawning right after he said that. Rosepaw huffed.

"Speak for yourself! But of course I'm excited and filled with energy! But I'm tired at the same time...I guess I'll go nap." She padded towards the nursery, surprised when Moonfall and Lilyfall stepped in her way.

"Where are you going?" Rosepaw blinked a few times before her eyes widened and she turned her sights on the apprentice den.

"That's right!" She exclaimed, laughing at herself a bit.

"Wow, I can't wait!" Oakpaw exclaimed as they all ran past her towards the apprentice den. She got ready to bound after them when she was stopped by Lilyfall. She turned around to look at her mentor quizzically. Lilyfall smiled.

"Rosepaw, if you wanted...I could give you a small tour of the territory right now." Rosepaw's eyes widened.

"..."

" **Yes, please! I'd love to be the first apprentice out of us to go into the forest! The others are going to be** _ **so**_ **jealous!"**

 **If this option is what you want Rosepaw to choose, proceed to chapter 3A**

" **I'm sorry, but I really want to view the forest for the first time with my littermates...it'd be more fun that way, and I want to spend time with them as we just became apprentices, so I'll join them in the den."**

 **If this option is what you want Rosepaw to choose, proceed to chapter 3B**

* * *

 **There is the second chapter! Don't be fooled by how simple the choices look...make sure you choose wisely. More will go on than you think, and it'll be different. Every choice branches out to different yet equally important experiences for Rosepaw, perhaps more than you think...**

 **Review how you enjoy the story so far! Review which choice you think you're going to go with!**


	4. Chapter 2B

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors in any way, shape, or form.**

 **It's a choose your own path story, so I have to make sure I update the first few chapters as fast as possible, at the very least. Chose your own path stories need to get rolling fast in order to keep interest and get to the interesting things...so here's a super fast update!**

 **Reader, you have chosen the path of the medicine cat!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2B**

"I...okay, you caught me! Yes, I want to become a medicine cat apprentice!" Rosekit admitted. The others didn't say anything immediately, so Rosekit looked at her paws.

"I-is there something wrong with that?" They quickly shook their heads.

"I think that's a good thing. Birchfoot needs an apprentice." Ashkit said. Rosekit's eyes lit up as the others agreed.

"But still, I don't know how safe I feel putting my life in your paws." Flamekit snickered. Rosekit's rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your life should be in your own paws. Medicine cat apprentices aren't responsible for stupidity." Flamekit bristled a bit at that remark, but the others just nervously laughed it off. Moonfall let out a tired sigh.

"Alright kits, you should get back to the den to rest. You'll be apprentices any day now."

"I want to be an apprentice _now_!" Oakkit argued, but Blossomkit flicked his ear with her tail.

"You know that's not possible…" Oakkit sighed, but stared at the camp entrance, and Rosekit padded over to him sympathetically.

"Don't worry. It's like mom said! It'll be any day now!" Brightpool smiled with twinkling eyes.

"You should listen to your sister. Besides, I'm sure it's closer than you think." Flamekit snorted at that.

"That's what they all say." His mom flicked his ears with her tail before turning and making back for the den along with Moonfall. They all watched them go before Branchclaw turned to them, grinning.

"Hey...do you all want to know a secret?" They all jumped up at that and leaned in, Rosekit's eyes gleaming.

"I like secrets!" She exclaimed.

"Do you now? Good!" Branchclaw said, crouching down to whisper. "Now, I'm not supposed to be telling you this but…" They all began jumping up and down, yelling at him to spit it out, and he laughed. "Alright, alright! Listen...Thornstar is already deciding on who your mentors will be. You could literally be made apprentices later today!" The kits all gasped as they looked at each other.

"Made apprentices...later today…?" Oakkit looked like he could faint. Rosekit jumped up and touched noses with her father.

"You're the best!" She exclaimed. He laughed again as he turned and left for the warriors den. Flamekit bounded forward.

"I'll beat you all to the nursery!" Rosekit got ready to charge after him, but suddenly, Oakkit jumped up.

"Ow!" He yelled. His three siblings turned to him, giving him concerned looks.

"What's wrong?" Ashkit asked, leaning in. Oakkit shied away immediately, so Rosekit pushed herself forward.

"That's not like you at all, Oakkit! What's wrong? Tell us!" Blossomkit nodded in agreement. Flamekit had already entered the nursery. Oakkit shook his head.

"It's nothing!" Rosekit looked him in the eyes and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright...but I don't want to tell you here. Come on." He bounded over behind the nursery, and Rosekit noted that he wasn't using his right forepaw. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she padded after him, followed by Ashkit and Blossomkit. They settled down behind the nursery.

"Now spill it." Rosekit demanded. Oakkit sighed.

"Okay...I have a splinter in my paw." He showed them his paw. Blossomkit rolled her eyes.

"You got us all worked up for something like that? Just go tell mom to try and get it out!" Blossomkit got up and turned to go in the nursery, but Oakkit lunged his head forward and bit her tail tip. She jumped up with a hiss and snapped back to him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He bowed his head down a bit.

"Sorry, but please don't tell anyone! Mom is always getting worried about me because I make a lot of mistakes, so I don't want her to know about this splinter…" Luckily for him, his kin seemed to understand as Blossomkit sat back down and they began thinking. They looked at the splinter again, and Ashkit stood up, beginning to panic.

"That splinter is way deeper than I thought!" He exclaimed. Oakkit shrugged.

"It's okay, maybe it'll just go away." They rolled their eyes at his naivety.

"Oakkit, how long has that splinter been in your paw?" Rosekit asked. He looked away to avoid the question, but they stomped their paws on the ground, so he sighed.

"Ever since we were playing tag...that's why I didn't want to play anymore." Rosekit's mouth fell open.  
"Ever since then!? But you didn't say anything!" Oakkit shrugged again.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Ashkit began lashing his tail apprehensively.

"Oakkit you mouse brain!" They turned to him in surprise. He turned.

"I'm going to go get Birchfoot!" Oakkit yelled for him to wait, but Ashkit had already run off. Oakkit sighed.

"Now what?"

"Well, it's probably best to get Birchfoot. He'll get the splinter out of your paw." Blossomkit reasoned. Oakkit sighed.

"But what if Birchkit tells mom?" Rosekit watched their exchange before narrowing her eyes. She stepped forward, lifting his paw with hers and inspecting the splinter. They watched her in surprise. Leaning forward, Rosekit began biting at the splinter, trying to get it in between her teeth.

"It's no use, Rosekit." Oakkit assured her. Rosekit continued determinedly. After a few more failed attempts, she stepped back, looking around. Her eyes zeroed in on a leaf, and she grabbed it, spitting on it. She began rubbing the damp leaf on Oakkit's paw, making his face scrunch up.

"That has your saliva on it, you know…" She rolled her eyes.

"Just live with it for now. I can get this splinter out, I just know it." Neither Oakkit nor Blossomkit knew what to say, so they just let her do her thing. She removed the leaf before holding Oakkit's paw between both of her forepaws, applying pressure. Then, she leaned forward and picked at it with her teeth again. When she pulled her head back, she had the splinter in between her teeth, and she spit it out, smiling at Oakkit in satisfaction. His eyes were wide in amazement.

"Rosekit! You're the best! It feels so much better!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down while holding his forepaw in the air. Rosekit laughed.

"Smokepaw got a splinter stuck in his paw once and Birchfoot had to do that. I remember he was complaining about it to me because of the saliva thing." Blossomkit was smiling at her sister and brother.

"Now just make sure not to apply too much pressure to the paw for the rest of the day. You should get some sleep." They all whipped around to see Birchfoot there with Ashkit beside him. Oakkit nodded as they all went to the den.

"Flamekit is going to wonder what took us so long." Blossomkit snorted. Rosekit nodded.

"Rosekit." She stopped immediately when she heard Birchfoot call her name. Her siblings whispered words of luck to her as they left to the den, and she turned to him. He motioned to his den, and she followed him nervously. They sat down, and Birchfoot inspected her.

"You impressed me just now." She laughed nervously.

"It wasn't anything. I just mimicked what I'd heard you did." He inspected her some more.

"That's how one learns, isn't it?" She nodded.

"I guess so…" There was more silence before Birchfoot sighed.

"I'll get straight to the point. I want you to become my apprentice." Rosekit's eyes widened as she heard the words she'd wanted to hear more than anything. He inspected her.

"Like I said before, you impressed me and you learn fast. All it took was hearing how I'd done it, you didn't even need an example. You'd easily catch up to my calibur. I think your abilities and potential as a medicine cat shouldn't be wasted." Rosekit jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Birchfoot looked surprised.

"I didn't expect you to be so excited about it...okay then! It's decided!" She was smiling super wide as he dismissed her and she ran back to the nursery.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat! I'm going to know all about herbs and get dreams from starclan!" She repeated. Her eyes blinked. _Dreams?_

"Rosekit!" She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her littermates and Flamekit. They rushed over.

"So what happened?" She smiled.

"It's a secret!" They continued urging her, but she pretended not to hear them, settling down next to her mother to sleep. She shut her eyes and rested her tail tip on her nose.

 _There was shuffling as she felt herself get set down, and warmth enclosed all around Rosekit. She curled up, snuggling closer to the warmth. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar._

" _You're sure about this?" She heard an indistinctive voice whisper. The other cat seemed to hesitate, but eventually answered._

" _It's far better this way, you know that. It wouldn't do to have the truth be in the air. Some lies are better than the truth." The cats present dipped their heads._

" _Don't worry, I'll watch over her, secretly. You can be sure of that. She's born for greatness." She felt all eyes on her._

" _Yes, she is."_

Rosekit felt somebody prodding her awake.

"Rosekit! Rosekit!" Excited voices urged. Slowly, she blinked awake, the dream still fresh in her mind.

"Wake up already!" She sprung to her paws at the commanding voice and turned to see Oakkit had been waking her while Blossomkit was getting groomed by Moonfall. She looked Blossomkit over, before nodding in approval and letting her run off before turning to Rosekit.

"Your turn." Rosekit rolled her eyes, but walked over and allowed her mother to groom her.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked. Oakkit grinned.

"The clan is already gathering around the ledge." Rosekit blinked a few times.

"Gathering around the ledge? For what?" Ashkit leaped forward.

"What do you think!?" Rosekit's eyes widened. Flamekit bounded over to them as Brightpool finished grooming him. _I wonder what that dream was about…_ Rosekit thought, but quickly shook the thought away. She was too excited about becoming an apprentice to care about that right now.

"Okay!" Moonfall nodded hurriedly and approvingly as she stood and Rosekit bounded free, stretching before straightening herself. Brightpool also padded over and they pushed their kits along outside of the den. They saw the clan was indeed gathered, and they saw Branchclaw looking his kits over proudly. The five of them lined up, each of them nothing more than bundling balls of groomed excitement. They all looked up to see Thornstar standing on the ledge, and Rosekit's eyes widened as she zeroed in on him. He looked majestic yet fierce at the edge, the wind from higher ground blowing his fur to one side as his yellow eyes looked over his clan proudly and purposefully. He looked like he belonged on that ledge as the leader of the clan, and Rosekit immediately became proud that she was a part of thunderclan. Finally, Thornstar's powerful gaze washed over them, making them tingle with excitement. He smiled.

"Blossomkit." He said, his voice booming. Whether it was from the echo on the ledge or his natural voice, Rosekit didn't know, but either way it was amazing. Everything about Thornstar had her impressed. Beside her, Blossomkit was jumping with excitement, and Thornstar curled his lips back in an amused smile.

"Blossomkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Sunnyflower. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Blossompaw bounded forward excitedly to meet Sunnyflower, and the two of them touched noses. Thornstar's gaze swept over the kits once more.

"Oakkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Owlnose. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Oakpaw rushed forward to touch noses with Owlnose, who seemed just as excited to have an apprentice.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Dappletail. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Flamepaw touched noses with Dappletail.

"Ashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Lilyfall. I know she will pass down all she knows on to you." Ashpaw was too stunned to move for a second, so Rosekit quickly nudged him forward, and he bounded up towards the deputy of thunderclan, their mother's sister, and his new mentor; Lilyfall. All eyes became focused on Rosekit. Then, a cat pushed through the crowd, until Birchfoot sat right beneath the ledge. The other kits, now apprentices, gasped in excitement as Birchfoot smiled.

"Cats of thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown and proven to me her purpose and potential to grow. Your next medicine cat will be Rosepaw!" Rosepaw smiled excitedly as Thornstar cleared his throat.

"Rosepaw, do you accept the post of apprenticeship to Birchfoot?"

"I do!" She shouted. Birchfoot stepped forward.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Rosepaw dipped her head before touching noses with Birchfoot.

"The good wishes of all of thunderclan shall go with you." Thornstar wrapped up. Cats immediately rose in chorus.

"Blossompaw! Oakpaw! Flamepaw! Ashpaw! Rosepaw!" They repeated. Rosepaw could feel the blood pulsating in her body excitedly. Never before had she been so excited! As soon as the crowd began clearing up, they all ran to each other and met halfway.

"Congratulations!" Blossompaw said to Rosepaw. She nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations to all of us!" They laughed as Branchclaw hurriedly padded over.

"You're all apprentices now!" He exclaimed.

"It's weird using 'paw' now...but it's awesome at the same time!" Flamepaw exclaimed. Moonfall and Lilyfall walked over side by side. They were sisters, after all.

"I look forward to working with you." Lilyfall said, leaning over to Ashpaw, who nodded. Rosepaw yawned, much to her own surprise, and they turned to her with a laugh.

"You're tired right now? I figured you'd be full of energy, like the rest of us!" Flamepaw said, yawning right after he said that. Rosepaw snorted.

"Speak for yourself! And I _am_ full of energy, but I'm tired at the same time...maybe I'll take a nap…" She began walking towards the nursery, surprised when Moonfall and Lilyfall stepped in her way with smirks.

"Where do you think you're going?" They asked her. At first she was confused, but her eyes widened as she turned to look at the apprentices den, and they chuckled.

"That's right!" She exclaimed in remembrance.

"I can't wait to see what it's like!" Oakpaw exclaimed, running past her. The rest of the apprentices followed him, but Rosepaw felt a tail on her shoulder before she could follow. She turned to see Birchfoot.

"Follow me, Rosepaw." She nodded quickly and followed him into his den. He turned to look at her pointedly.

"So, the basics is a good place to start." He was about to reach for something in his herb stash when he noticed Rosepaw not really paying attention. He leaned forward.

"I see you're tired. Would you prefer to go rest and spend your first day an apprentice with your littermates and new denmates?" She blinked back to her mentor.

"..."

" **I'm sorry. My littermates and I just became apprentices and I would prefer to spend time with them. And I'm tired. I need to rest!"**

 **If this option is what you want Rosepaw to choose, proceed to chapter 3C**

" **I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a second! I'd love to start learning right now! Besides, I'd like to get to know you better, too."**

 **If this option is what you want Rosepaw to choose, proceed to chapter 3D**

* * *

 **There is the second chapter! Don't be fooled by how simple the choices look...make sure you choose wisely. More will go on than you think, and it'll be different. Every choice branches out to different yet equally important experiences for Rosepaw, perhaps more than you think...**

 **Review how you enjoy the story so far! Review which choice you think you're going to go with!**


End file.
